Making Sense of the Senseless
by pinklily03
Summary: Ginny is being thrown into the reality of a new school year against her will. But something exciting and unexpected is about to happen to the heroine in this love story. Ginny is unaware that a love story all of her own is in the making.
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer** - Well stating the obvious, no I do not own any of the following characters and so on and so forth (you guys are smart, you know where I'm going with this).

**A/N** - Hi there whoever so kindly is taking the time to read my story! I want you to pleae bare with me, this is after all my first fanfic. I know it may not be any good at all, so please, let me honestly know what you think. If you think I should change something or don't like it so far for some reason, tell me, I would love the advice. Besides, I think I can handle criticism...or I hope at least.

* * *

**Making Sense of the Senseless**

Chapter One: Preparations

A very sullen looking Ginny Weasley sat at her bedroom window looking out. Summer vacation had ended all too soon for her. It seemed as though it was just yesterday the Trio and her were on the train _leaving _Hogwarts; now tomorrow they would be on the same train, only heading back this time.

It was her last day to enjoy freedom from exams, studies, tests, and all the other responsibilities that came along with any witch starting her 6th year.

Ginny continued to stare out the window, focusing on nothing really in particular. She sighed to herself, leaning forward a little, feeling the cool glass press against her forehead. She brought her hand up and gently began to trace the water tracks left behind with her finger, as it began to rain.

_I don't want to leave._ she thought remorsefully as she slowly began to close her eyes, relaxing to the sound the rain brought to her ears.

"Ginny! Have you begun to pack your things yet!" her mom shouted from downstairs.

Ginny jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, forcing her out of her peaceful state of mind. _Packed? _she thought, bringing herself up a little.

Of course! How could she have forgotten. As usual, the day before they headed back to school was always a mad rush; her mother madly going about the house making preparations, making sure everyone was prepared for the trip ahead. Ginny had put off getting to the task so many times before, ever the procrastinator, to the point of forgetting all about it now, even with only one day left. And time was ticking.

"Well?" Her mother's voice flowed up to her, not sounding too happy with a lack of response from Ginny.

"Uh...getting to it mum!" She shouted back in answer. Ginny quickly sprang to her feet, rushing back and forth throughout her room grabbing just about everything along the way. She could tell her mother was in her usual back-to-school mood, she didn't want to provoke it.

"Very well! Just make sure you're ready by tomorrow morning!" her mom replied, more than a little agitated.

Hearing her mother's steps fade away towards the kitchen, Ginny slowed her pace significantly until she stopped packing altogether. She made her way slowly towards her bed and flung herself onto her back, bouncing a little from the impact. She reveled in how comfortable her bed really was, forcing her mind to think of how uncomfy the beds at Hogwarts could be.

_I don't want to leave._ she groaned inwardly once again. She wasn't able to push back the small amount of dread that had begun growing within her. As she was beginning to feel just a little wee bit sorry for herself, she heard footsteps outside her bedroom.

She looked up a bit and through the narrow gap of her barely open door, could see Harry rummaging back and forth through the hallway. A small smile appeared on the young girl's face, he reminded her of herself only too soon ago.

She was quite used to having Harry around lately, as he usually _was_ around all the time. Harry was practically part of the Weasley family so this summer, being no different from past summers, had stayed the whole time at the Burrow.

She and Harry had grown rather close during that time, making herself realize that perhaps she never really did like Harry in the way she always thought she did. In fact, she knew she didn't. She had drawn close to him as she would an older brother and liked it that way. She found it so much easier to just be herself around him, unlike before in the many years she'd spent with that silly crush on him.

"Hey Harry, whachya doin?" She chirped from her comfortable position.

She could tell he was a little taken off guard, jumping a little at the sudden interruption, dropping all that he was holding in his hands onto the floor, sending scraps of parchment flying through the air and quills and ink rolling like mad across the floor.

He turned his head to Ginny's direction, who was rather surprised at the smile that appeared on his lips, "Well, I _was_ packing my things." He chuckled.

Ginny blushed a little and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." He responded, as he bent down to pick up the mess.

Ginny hurriedly got up from her bed and went over to Harry, taking it upon herself to help him clean up what was technically her fault.

She bent down beside him and started to help pick up his things, "Sorry." she repeated herself.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I didn't really need this three foot long potions essay anyway." He smiled, holding up a piece of parchment almost completely covered in ink.

Her eyes widened, "Oops." she said nervously, feeling a lot worse.

"Don't feel too bad, I'll just copy it off of Ron's or something." He with a shrug and a wave of his had, discarding his ink covered essay.

"Copy what from me?" Ron strode out into the hall, nearly tripping over his sister and best mate while he was add it.

Harry looked up at a definitely confused looking Ron, "Your potions essay." He informed him.

Ron, who was previously busying himself with rummaging back and forth through the hall way as well, came to a sudden halt. "Essay!" he whipped around, "What essay?" a look of panic showing on his face.

"You mean you didn't do it?" Harry exclaimed from the floor. You could tell he was starting to feel a little paniky himself.

Ron gazed at his feet, thinking for a moment, "I guess I forgot. What am I gonna do? Snape is going to bloody kill me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well serves you right for being so irresponsible all the time."

"How was I supposed to know?" Ron jumped to the defense. "Besides, I'll just copy off Hermione's." he said, relief flooding back into him at the thought of an alternative.

"Oh Ron, you can't be that dense! Hermione would never let you do that. No matter how much she likes you." Ginny told her brother, a teasing smile making its way onto her features at the latter of the sentence.

Ron's face began to turn beat read as he took in what was just said out lout. "Wha…what do you mean? She doesn't like me! She's my best friend!"

"Mmm-hmm." Ginny dragged the phrase slowly. She had to stifle a slight laugh when she saw Ron's face wrinkle up in disgust. She knew she was getting to him.

Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, but was shortly cut off by their mother calling them down for dinner. Of course he was all too glad to oblige, being the first to run down the stairs towards the kitchen, wanting to avoid this conversation at all costs.

The two remaining glanced at each other and couldn't help but laugh at how Ron made things so obvious sometimes. They soon stood up as well and left their task at hand and made their way downstairs, following behind a suspiciously happy looking Ron.

Ginny didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the food drifting from the kitchen. They seated themselves down at the round table and all present began to dig into the delicious meal set before them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Ginny made her way back to her bedroom once again to finish her packing. Now with a much fuller stomach, she was actually feeling up to it. She simply flung the majority of her belongings into her trunk, not caring too much about neatness at this point.

She was pretty much through with packing her necessities and was standing over her trunk, hands on her hips, _I think that's about everything. _she thought with a little nod of her head.

She moved along and jumped up to take a seat on her bed and began to analyze her room. This room had built up a lot of memories over summer vacation. She would miss it terribly. Ginny always hated being away from home. She sighed glancing at the time and decided it was best if she went to bed now.

She stood up and hastily began to undress, changing into her pajamas. After her usual before-bed-routine, she crawled into the sheets and pulled the covers over her head. As soon as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes and right before letting sleep take over her, thoughts about what the new school year would bring ran through her mind, eventually putting her into a restless sleep.

* * *

So there you have it. I'm almost afraid to ask you what you thought about it. But please, even if you hated it and want to tell me off, leave a review. 

Look, see the button there...go on...click it. You know you want to.


	2. The Morning Of

**A/N** - I'm so happy.(",) I really truly thank all three of you who reviewed (so far...my fingers are crossed). And thank you Eve Granger for pointing that out to me. I was too lazy to proof read that chapter for the fifth time or so.

So anyway, here is the second chapter. I hope this one is alright.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Morning Of 

"_Hold me." Ginny said softly to the boy by her side._

_He leaned over without a word and wrapped his arms around her body. She sighed into his chestwhen she felt his hand softly begin stoke her back. His hand slowly started to make its way to her hips and steadily began to move up her sides. _

_Ginny felt her heart beat at the contact; sending chills up her spine. She felt his hand move up her arm and shoulder, bringing his hand to rest under her chin. He slowly started raising her head up to make eye contact. In her dark surroundings, she couldn't make out anything more than that. _

_The boy continued to hold her head up; slowly moving his hand to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She could see a little look of confusion in his eyes, a deep pool of mixed emotions. He slowly brought his face close to hers, pausing, than leaning down for a soft kiss. He lingered there for a moment, making her head spin a little. Until suddenly, he leaned back, breaking the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself looking up at_….

Ginny awoke from her sleep at the sound of her mother's banging on the door.

"Ginny dear! Are you up yet?" Her mother cried.

She yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Uh-huh." was all she could manage.

"Well, you'd better get dressed soon if you don't want to miss breakfast; we're leaving in aboutfourty-five minutes." She heard her mother's voice trailing off as she headed back to the kitchen.

Ginny sat up and stretched a little, yawning loudly again in the process. _Definitely not a morning person. _she thought.

She threw herself onto her back and remained there for a while, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as last night's dreams flooded back into her head. _What was that all about._ she thought.

She tried to remember exactly who this boy was in her dream, but her memory of it was too hazy. She thought back, replaying in her mind its contents, causing chills to go through her body. _It felt so real_. Ginny tried to force the images in her head to clear up but failed to do so.

She glanced at the time and immediately got out of bed, deciding it was a bad idea not to have done so much sooner.

She dressed within minutes, mastering the art of it from the too many times she'd gotten up late at Hogwarts. Making sure she looked at least half decent, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror before exiting the room.

She wasn't a real beauty or anything. She had small, simple face features. Dark brown oval shaped eyes, a small nose, lips that she wished were just a tad bit fuller, high cheek bones and a round face which was covered in lots of freckles; she cringed at the last.

Pretty was what Ginny Weasley was.

She didn't have the most perfect body either. She was rather thin she assumed, but didn't have the full bosom, flat stomach, long legged figure like the girls she'd so often seen in Witch Weekly. No, she was just plain old Ginny as far as she was concerned, with the brightest red hair that gave the illusion of being on fire.

_Now I _know_ it was just a dream. No one would ever like that. _She sighed to herself and decided to move on.

She sprinted down the stairs and reached the kitchen just in time to have a quick, mind you quick, intake of barely any food before being rushed back out with the rest of the family by her mother; shooing them off to go and gather their things.

"But I-" she tried to say before being cut off by her mother's shrill tone.

"No 'buts'! I told you all to be down here on time. You missed breakfast, it's not my fault."

"Hey! _I_ was here on time, so I don't see why _I_ can't finish." Ron motioned to himself, a piece of egg still hanging from his lip.

"Yeah you would be, can't pass up the opportunity to make a pig out of yourself." Ginny snapped gumpily.

"That's enough out of you two! I said get going now go, or we'll be late!" Her mom butted into the argument about to take place.

"Oh how cruel." she humphed to herself, heading out the kitchen.

She rushed back up the steps to and into her room. She gathered her belongings and quickly double checked to make sure nothing was missing. _Oh well! _With some certainty, she headed back downstairs, trunk in tow.

Midway through her decent she stopped. _Why do I feel like I'm missing something... _a voice mused in the back of her mind.

"Ginny dear! Are you about ready? Everyone is waiting!" her mom called.

She rolled her eyes and with a small shake of her head decided to ignore that nagging sensation that plagued her mind.

She reached the landing in time, only to be dragged out the door by her mother.

"Come, hurry! We must beat the traffic!" her mom answered Ginny's questionable look.

"Traffic?" she managed to blurt out while her mom practicallyshoved her into the back seat.

"Ow! Hey!" Ron shouted rubbing his forehead. "Watch it!"

"Oh shut up."

"Yes, traffic." her mom firmly continued. "Your father was given this car by the Ministry, so we're taking it this year." She finished while settling herself in.

"Oh."

Ginny glanced at the two faces next to her. "Even after what happened second year?" she wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ginny dear, even after what happened second year. I'm sure _by now_ the boys have learned their lesson. So let's quit stalling before we're late." She turned to her husband who started the car. And so off they were, on their way.

---------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much they seemed to rush things, they didn't quite manage to beat the traffic at all. But, much to her mother's annoyance, they did finally make it to their destination with notas much time to spare as she would've liked.

The family exited out the vehicle and yanked their trunks as quickly as possible to the train station without hurting themselves.

They ran towards platform nine and three quarters, without drawing too much attention to themselves and gathered around.

"Oh am I going to miss you so much!" her mother hugged Ginny so hard she thought she would die of suffocation.

She turned to Ron. "And you mister, be nice to your sister and stay out of trouble." She half scolded as she embraced him with just as much force.

She lastly turned to Harry with a worried look planted on her face. "Oh Harry dear. Please promise me you'll stay out of trouble. Arthur and I worry so much about you."

"Uh…well, o- of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry stuttered before she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Okay now move along!" She shoved him away, throwing him towards the entrance.

Once farewells were said and done, they each one by one entered through to the other side of the platform; Harry being the first to enter, than Ron, than Ginny.

_Here we go. _Was the last thought to pass through her mind before being whirled into a mix of colors onto the other side.

* * *

R&R I humbly implore you. It would be most appreciated. Mmm-Hmm. 


	3. Train Ride and Surprises

**A/N** - I'm surprised I was able to finish this chapter fast enough. But I hope you enjoy it as well...that is, if you enjoyed the others.

* * *

Chapter Three: Train Ride and Surprises 

Ginny stepped through onto the platform and met with the usual hustle and bustle on the other side; a crowd of many young wizards and witches running and rushing around, saying their 'hellos' or this or that, along with the various kinds of animals screeching in their cages for attention.

All of this was enough to give any person who was not used to the noise by now, a severe headache.

The three began to make their way to the train and were in search of a comfortable compartment. On the way Ginny passed or spotted a few familiar faces, but was searching for one in particular.

"Hey, did you hear from Hermione?" Harry read her mind.

They were settling into the only free compartment which wasn't the most pleasant of all. Ginny had just stationed herself in front of the window to keep an eye out when she heard Harry's voice.

She looked up. "Actually I didn't, come to think about it. You?"

Harry shook his head in silent reply to the young girl. "But I'm sure we'll see her soon enough."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the compartment door slammed open. Harry and Ginny were completely taken off guard, jumping at least a foot into the air from the sudden interruption.

"I can't believe you!" Ron bellowed angrily as he stormed into the compartment, an exasperated looking Hermione immediately trailing along behind him.

"I told you before Ron, it was nothing! We were just discussing some school matters!" she defended herself.

Ginny noticed that Hermione looked as though she was about to cry. She quickly got up from her seat near the window and sprang to her friend's side.

"What's going on?" she than asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah right! I saw you!" Ron ignored the question, pointing an accusing finger in Hermione's direction.

"What happened?" Harry brought himself to stand in front of his friend, face to face.

"_She _was flirting with Malfoy just now!" he cried.

Harry whipped around to stare at Hermione, a confused expression planted on his face.

"Oh for goodness sake, I was not!" she answered Harry's unasked question. "I _said_ we were just discussing some school issues."

"With Malfoy? What for?" Ginny couldn't hold herself back from asking the obvious.

"Well…because…" she trailed off, keeping her eyes glued to her feet.

"See that proves it! She's avoiding the question." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione's head shot up to meet his gaze. "That's not true! There is a valid reason for my not doing so."

"Than what is it?" Ron retorted stubbornly.

"Well, it's uh- um, because…." She frantically tired to think of an explanation.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny firmly asked her friend. She wanted to end this silly argument here and now.

Hermione looked away and a slight blush crept its way to her cheeks. "Well, I had wanted to keep it a surprise but, seeing as how I can't now," she glared in Ron's direction, "I guess I have no choice. I'm to be head girl this year." She said slowly, blushing instantly a little more, if possible.

The sudden air changed for all of them as Hermione gave them the good news.

"Oh, Hermione that's so great!" Ginny beamed. She flung herself onto the older girl for a big hug. "You know what this means don't you?" she leaned back, elbowing Hermione with raised eyebrows. "Free late night trips to the kitchen! Woo!"

Hermione tsked, "No." she chuckled.

Ginny was really disappointed with the girl's answer, since food was all she could think about at the moment. She pouted a little, looked up at Hermione and they both burst out in laughter.

"Wait, wait! Than what of Malfoy?" Ron spat into the conversation.

"Oh uh…he's head boy." She chuckled still more, as if it was nothing. She caught his displeased look and cleared her throat, "He's head boy." She said a little more clearly nodding her head.

"Head boy!" two voices shouted in outrage. This caught Harry's attention as well.

"Why in the bloody hell is _he_ head boy!" Harry shouted.

"Don't they know what kind of a git that...git is?" Ron asked through gritted teeth, so angry not able to think of anything worse to refer to the Slytherin.

"Yes but there is nothing we can really do. No use loosing your head over it." Ginny tried to calm them down. "Besides, who cares about him, we should all be happy for Hermione."

The two boys looked over at each other and sighed, taking a seat for the first time.

"I guess you're right." Ron said defeated. "But I swear if he thinks he can use his position against us Gryffindor, he's got another thing coming."

Harry on the other hand, turned to look at Hermione. "Congratulations 'Mione. I'm really happy for you." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Harry It's nice to know _somebody_ is." She threw a quick glarein the other boy's direction.

He caught it too. "Yeah yeah, I'm really happy for you." He said all too insincerely.

With a frustrated sigh, Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back and took up a conversation with Harry.

A while later the whistle signaling their departure was heard, and with a jolt of the train they were headed for Hogwarts.

Ginny slowly sank into her seat by the window. She closed her eyes at the relaxation the smooth train ride brought. It alway seemedput her to sleep. Her mind started to wonder for a moment, making its way to her dream just that morning.

_So strange._

Ginny wasn't the dreaming type; never had too many of them. But she just couldn't get this one out of her mind.

She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly began to hear that nagging voice inside her head. _What could I-_ her eyes widened as realization settled in.

"My wand!" she jumped out of her seat.

"Huh?" Ron looked over at her.

"My wand, I forgot my wand! I knew I was missing something this morning but of all things my wand!" she began to pace nervously back and forth in the small space, consistently bighting her nails.

She threw her hands up and took a seat back down. She held her head in her hands and rocked back and forth. "How could I forget!" she groaned out.

"Now don't worry, when we get to Hogwarts just owl your mother. Besides, school doesn't start until Monday." Hermione piped up hurriedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny looked incredulous at Hermione. "That's the _last _thing I want to do; unless I'm _trying_ to get a howler my first day back." she finished a little more panicky, as though that thought had just dawned on her.

"Ha ha." Ron teased from his seat.

"Oh grow up!" she snapped, looking as though she was about to pounce on him.

"Well, I can ask Dumbledore if I can go to Diagon Alley early this month. Being head girl I have extra privileges. And once I explain the situation I'm sure he'll be kind enough to let us go before term begins." She relayed the option.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, one though in particular kept crossing her mind. _With what money?_ But realizing the tight situation she was in, felt she had no other choice. Maybe somehow she'll be able to afford it by...whenever.

"Of course that would work. You'll tell him as soon as possible?"

Hermione nodded happily.

"Oh thank you Hermione." Ginny was so grateful for her quick thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the train ride went by fairly quickly. Ginny was just relieved it was over. She had grown so tired of Ron's grumpy attitude; _just because he's jealous_. she thought.

The four began to haul their things out of the compartment and make their way to the carriages that would escort them to Hogwarts.

Ginny got down, more than happy to stretch her legs a bit. "Finally!" she voiced.

Harry and Ron were absorbed in conversation ahead of the girls; leaving Ginny and Hermione to walk side by side.

"You know why he was so angry right?" Ginny got to the point. She stared straight ahead, purposely letting her eyes fall on Ron.

"Who?" Hermione gazed at her friend, looking confused.

She smirked a little. She wasn't too sure if Hermione honestly didn't know who, or she was just playing stupid.

"I think you know." She answered back, her eyes meeting with Hermione's.

The latter looked away, thinking for a moment, than it dawned on her. "Ron?"

"Of course Ron!" she threw her hands up. "You _do_ know why though, don't you?" Ginny raised her eyes brows, a teasing smile making its way onto her features.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You know, I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?" Ginny was slightly taken aback. She wasn't sure to label this as being vain or just plain observant on the older girl's part.

"Yes. He's trying to make me look bad so I loose my Head Girl position." She nodded sure of herself.

Ginny slammed her hand against her forehead. "Oh God! Hermione," she grabbed the girl's elbow and brought her to a stop, "for being so smart you sure are dense sometimes. Did you ever think that maybe my brother has a thing for you?"

Hermione blushed than immediately made the same face expression Ron did; that of pure disgust. "Of course not!" she quickly excused.

"That's not what I get from it." She glanced over in Ron's direction. "You could tell that he was completely jealous over Malfoy." She crossed her arms.

"Ah…well I…" she stuttered. "Gin, I seriously think that you-"

"Oy 'arry!" They were interrupted by a familiar voice bellowing from behind them.

The four turned around and were greeted by none other than Hagrid. He stood there with a huge grin on his face which was barely visible underneath his beard, while his hand was waving furiously at them. A few feet down below him were gathered the many first years on their way for the traditional lake ride to the castle.

Hagrid bent down. "Zee kidz." He pointed a finger in their direction. "Tha there iz 'arry Potter."

The young faces turned around and stared in amazement, many 'oohs' and 'awws' coming forth from their mouths as they gawked.

"I really wish Hagrid wouldn't do that." Harry muttered through a smile.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Well Harry, after all, you are quite the celebrity."

"Oh shut up." He turned his back on her, moving on.

They eventually made it to the carriages and loaded their things and settled in. Ginny, for one thing or another, felt rather nervous about it all; making the ride to the castle feel as though it was much shorter than what it was in reality. The carriage came to a sudden halt issuing the signal for all the students to exit off into the castle.

Ginny stopped at the entrance of the great oak doors and sighed a little despite herself. _Back again. _she thought as she entered in.

* * *

**A/N** - I wasn't sure how to write Hagrid's part so I just wrote that. But you guys, I've been thinking andmaybe it's time to throw in the towel. I don't think I should continue. Maybe writing just isn't my thing. I'll stick to reading or drawing...something I'm fairly good at. 

R&R still anyway. Please?


	4. Familiar Surroundings

**A/N - **Okay guys, I want to say something before I continue on with my story. Because of some things, about four years ago my parents took away my Harry Potter books and have ever since not allowed me to have them or anything else Harry Potter related. So because of this, if I ever make a mistake on locations or names or anything like that, it's because I only have my memory to go by. My knowledge of Harry Potter goes up to the fourth book only, my mind is not yet updated. But if I ever need any answers to some questions about locations, people etc., I hope you wont mind answering them. I would love that you help me in this way.

* * *

Chapter Four: Familiar Surroundings 

Ginny entered rather reluctantly into the Great Hall. Along side her all the other Hogwarts students were rushing in past her, excited for some reason or other. She simply took her time, slowly making her way in. She was in no hurry.

She stopped and stood by the entrance for a while. Her eyes slowly began to pace over her surroundings, such familiar ground; ground that she hadn't been to for quite a while.

_Just _too_ familiar. _she thought, with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

Ginny continued to allow her mind to wander. That is, until she was snapped back to reality when she was shoved so hard from behind, she nearly lost her balance. Before she had time to react, Ginny heard the all too familiar drawl from behind her meet her ears.

"You're in my way, _Weasel_."

Her heart immediately sank. She knew too well who that voice belonged to.

_Not now. _she dreaded. Ginny could just sense that stupid smirk on his face.

She whipped around. Knowing well what to expect, she made sure to match the same glare the boy she was now facing gave her.

"Well, I wasn't aware _Malfoy_", she was able to drawl with as much equality to mach his, "that you wouldn't have at least _some_ decency to show a bit of manners."

She was very well aware that he wouldn't, but she wasn't about to grant him the dignity of not doing so.

He stood there for a moment, glaring at her with such hatred it almost frightened her. She did her best not to back down from his gaze; she would not let him intimidate her.

"Oh please, Weasel", he finally stated with disgust, "don't think I'd bother to waste them on the likes of you." As he said this, he shoved past her once again and made his way to the Slytherin table.

She glared at his retreating back, her blood beginning to boil. Never before had she hated him with such a passion as she did this moment.

_If only I had my wand! _she scolded herself through clenched fists.

Indeed if only she did have her wand; she'd hex him into oblivion!

But Ginny knew she'd best thank her forgetfulness. Receiving detention while back so soon was not on her to do list.

_But what I wouldn't give to..._

She took in a deep breath. _Calm down Ginny. _she told herself.

Her breathing soon calmed down as she began to regain her self control. She was slowly able to unclench her fists, which had turned very white against on her already pale skin.

It irritated her to no end at how much she let him get to her. But he succeeded in it with full force.

She rolled her eyes, more at herself if anything. And with a sigh, she headed toward the Gryffindor table, catching up with the rest of her peers.

She settled at the table, making herself comfortable next to Hermione, across from Harry and Ron.

Hermione turned to look at her and leaned over, "Gin, are you okay?" She whispered in her ear. Concern was clearly written all over her face.

Ginny blankly started at the girl. Of course she was okay.

"Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I saw Malfoy talking to you. Whatever he said must have had you pretty upset. You looked as though you were about to explode! What did he say to you anyway?"

Ginny's eyes instinctively darted over to the Slytherin table. She scanned the table until she allowed her eyes to land on a certain blond haired boy. Her eyes narrowed and she shot him a deadly glare.

She scoffed. "He was just being his usual self."

"Humph. Not surprised." Harry butted in.

"That slimy git. Who does he bloody hell think he is!" Ron gritted through his teeth; he had followed his sister's gaze. "Gin, what did he say to you!"

"Oh Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes, "you don't have to constantly be worrying about me. I'm not the shy and defenseless little sister you still obviously remember me as. I can take care of myself. Give me some credit will ya?"

"It's not that," Hermione jumped in, "It's just with Malfoy, you don't ever know what to expect."

"Yeah, we all worry about you Gin." Harry said with added brotherly affection.

Ginny's eyes roved from one to another. She sighed feeling defeated and leaned back.

She knew they were all for the best. But she couldn't help but feel smothered by their big brother/big sister act. She hated that she felt that way, but she couldn't help but feel that way nonetheless.

It was enough to have Ron so over protective of her, she didn't want to have the other two start up with it.

_Too late. _she suddenly seemed to realize.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice rose among the noise. He was stationed at the usual table in front of the hall with the rest of the staff, centered for all to see.

He had his hand raised up, bidding for their attention. "The ceremony will now commence! So please, give us your undivided attention and let the Sorting begin!"

His timing was perfect. As soon as he had finished speaking, the door flew open and a crowd of many new young faces filed in, a mixture of excitement and a bit of fear written on their features.

They each began to wait in line as as their names were being called out, waiting to be sorted into among the four houses.

Watching this scene unfold in front of her brought back to life many memories and feelings that had been lying dorment deep within Ginny. They flooded through her as though it was only a moment's past.

"I remember my first year at Hogwarts." Ginny related suddenly, bringing her head to rest in her hand.

"Aye, it seems so long ago." Harry finished her thought.

"I can hardly believe this is our last year here." Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"Time flew by quickly, yeah?" Ron nodded his head.

"You're telling me. Seven years here we've spent." Harry gestured.

"I really am going to miss this place." Hermione sadly shook her head.

Ginny chuckled a bit. "Come on! You all are acting as though the year is already over. We still have time left." She tried to uplift their spirits.

"Yes. I suppose that's true. But still…." Hermione trailed off.

The short span of silence was broken by the sorting hat's booming voice, filling the entire Great Hall with many echoes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat suddenly voiced next.

The whole of the Gryffindor table began to scream and cheer at the new addition. The new addition being a small young girl, flushed and beaming as she took a seat at her house table.

"I wonder did we look that small." Ron mused.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's simplemindedness. "Of course we did. We were the same age than."

"Yes but, we've really grown." He answered back.

Ron was interrupted by Dumbledore, as he once again stood and gathered their attention. As tradition went, he made his speech directed especially to the first years, but that which also served as reminders for the rest.

His voice faded in Ginny's mind as she remembered a very important thing.

She perked up from her slouched position and tapped Hermione's shoulder, getting her to turn around and face her.

"Hermione, you haven't forgotten to talk to Dumbledore have you? About my wand?" she pleaded.

"Don't worry Gin. I've got you covered. I'll talk to him right after dinner." She reassured her with a gentle pat on her arm.

"Speaking of which!" Ron's excitement could hardly be contained.

His eyes were glued on the table at the remarkably prepared dishes that had suddenly appeared before them. Soon all the students were digging in. The noise level too very quickly picked up as they were immersed in the usual chatter of catching up with old friends.

It never ceased to amaze Ginny how food could make someone so happy. Ron really being the person to spark such a thought in her mind, as she watched him stuff his face.

"What?" Ron snapped with his mouth full, looking rather piggish. His question was barely audible.

"Oh! Nothing." She looked around casually. She began to serve herself as well, getting lost in the cheerful conversation and atmosphere brought on by such an occasion.

So it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Being here once again was nothing new to her. And the memories these familiar surroundings brought back to her mind were rather pleasurable. No it wouldn't be so bad.

_Not at all. _she smiled to herself. Hergaze skimmed through the room, enjoying the scene of happy faces that greeted her eyes.

They subconsciously brought themselves in the direction of the Slytherin table, landing on one blond haired Slytherin in particular. Her smile immediately vanished from her face.

_Than again, I could be wrong._ she glared.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The feast eventually ended that night and all the students were than sent off to their respective dorms; still in good cheer and with more than very full stomachs.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Ginny was sitting by the fireplace with Harry and Ron in the common room. The two boys had made themselves comfortable by taking on a game of chess.

She on the other hand was pretty anxious, walking back and forth, sitting down to get up and do so again only seconds later.

Hermione had headed to the headmaster's office to inquire about the whole incident with Ginny's wand; asking for permission for an early trip to Diagon Alley to purchase one again.

The latter was waiting impatiently for the older girl's return and answer.

"What in the world is taking her so darn long!" Ginny threw up her hands, pacing the room for the thousandth time.

"Just be happy she's doing this for you Gin. Asking for something like this can't be real easy." Ron robotically stated. He was deeply concentrating on the game, not even looking up.

"I am happy!" Ginny defended herself. "It's just that-"

Before Ginny even had the time to finish her trail of thought, the common room portrait flung open.

Hermione stepped in, a bright smile on her face.

She briskly walked toward the direction that Ginny was standing. "He's given us permission! He says we can go as early as tomorrow." She beamed.

Ginny let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. Unbelievable relief flooded through her at the good news. That is until….

Ginny's face fell. "But I have no money." She couldn't help but blurt out.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Gin, you know not to worry about such things. I'll take care of it."

"But I can't let you do that!" she cried. Hermione had done so much for her already, this was too much.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway." Hermione wheeled around and took a seat by the fireplace.

"Oh I promise Hermione, I'll pay you back I swear it!"

"Please Gin. I'm doing this because I want to do it. Consider it an early Christmas present." She smiled. "Now, I'm off to bed." And with that, Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to bed, not allowing anymore response from Ginny.

"I don't believe her." Ginny stared after her, a small smile showing on her lips. She owed a lot to that girl.

"The least you could've done is say thank you." Ron butted in, a victorious grin on his face as he destroyed another one of Harry's bishops.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes.

"Make me." He looked up at her for the first time.

She took a step forward. "Oh I will."

"Now, now children settle down." Harry interrupted.

"She started it." Ron tried to shift the blame.

"Oh grow up Ron. I'm off to bed now.'Night Harry." She nodded her head in his direction and ran out of the room.

She ran up the stairs and threw open the door to her dorm. She shared it with three of her other class mates who provided her with nothing but queer looks as she entered into the room.

"What?" She asked them.

They were all huddled up on one bed, continuing to just stare at her, than at one another. Finally they simply went back to whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

_What's their problem?_

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her trunk. She opened it and grabbed her pajamas and what other necessities she felt she needed. Than she stood up and briskly walked into their bathroom for a bath, eager to escape the quiet whispers and glances thrown her way by the other girls.

About half an hour later, she walked out of the steam filled room still wearing her bath robe, running her brush through her still wet hair. To her surprise, she found her roommates had already gone to bed.

_Good idea._ she thought as she quickly changed and made her way to her own four posted bed.

She crawled in and closed the curtains; she very much enjoyed the small amount privacy it provided her. She tucked herself in and made herself comfortable, or at least tried to.

She tossed and turned for a while; rolling on her side for a few minutes, than turning over on the other side, only turn back over once again.

_Definitely not as comfortable. _she thought, referring to her own mattress back at the Burrow.

After what felt like forever of restless tossing and turning, she finally allowed the darkness to envelope her as she closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - **I was actually quite pleased with the way this chapter came out. But I'm still trying to think of a way to get our favorite couple together. Yeah yeah I know it's my story but my first one at that, so if you'd like to help me brainstorm (I'm not too good at it myself) I'd gladly accept what you have to offer. 

Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N - **Wow. I didn't expect this chapter to be _this_ long. But I hope you like it! And thank you guys so much for your support. You don't know what it means to me.

* * *

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley 

_Ginny made herself comfortable on the green grass outside the Castle, situated across the Lake. She had her hands sprawled behind her for support while her front legs were gently crossed in front of her. Her gaze was solidly fixed over the clear blue water._

_She'd always enjoyed the quiet peaceful atmosphere it lent to its surroundings. She took a soft breath in and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be completely absorbed in its serene pleasure._

_The normally undisturbed Lake surface slowly began to break up in light ripples as a soft breeze began to pick up. She always loved the cool air. It made her feel so free; like she could finally breathe. _

_She relaxed to the feel of the wind blowing through her hair, sending a small shiver up her spine._

I guess I better head in. _she thought disappointingly. The wind was picking up again, sending uncontrollable shivers through her body._

_Just as she was about to stand up, she felt someone slowly wrap their arms around her._

_A small gasp escaped her mouth at the sudden contact; she was completely taken off guard._

_She heard a light chuckle from behind float to her ears at the slight jump she made. She felt the arms tighten from their loose grip around her._

"_Cold?" she heard the familiar voice whisper into her ear. She knew who this boy was._

_Ginny nodded her head in silent response. She leaned back into his embrace she'd come to know and love._

_She felt him softly kiss her on the neck beneath her earlobe. She sighed as her heart leaped a little, sending little butterflies running around in her stomach._

_He reached his hand out to her cheek, turning her head around to face him._

_She looked into his eyes, the same mixed emotion that so often clouded them was lingering there once again._

_He leaned in slowly, about to make contact..._

"Ginny! You're still not up yet?"

Ginny peeked her eyes open only to immediately shut them at the bright light that issued forth from the open window across her bed. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, completely ignoring the frustrated sigh that Hermione let out from behind her.

"Ginny get up!" Hermione sang, pulling the covers off the girl.

_I _hate_ morning people. _the thought angrily ran through Ginny's mind as she forced herself to sit up.

"There now! That wasn't so difficult now was it?" Hermione smiled teasingly. She knew that Ginny wasn't the brightest person in the morning.

"Hermione, what in the world has you compelled so early in the morning to disturb my sleep?" Ginny had, in all honesty, forgotten just what indeed had her friendcompelled to bug herso early in the morning.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd wake you up to say… go down to Diagon Alley for your wand." she shrugged her shoulders as if not a big deal.

"My wand!" _How could I forget?_

Ginny sprang out of bed and ran over to her trunk, nearly tripping on the rug on her way over. As soon as she got there, she threw it open and rummaged around a bit, grabbing any suitable thing to wear. She stood up, a pair of light blue jeans and a plain green t-shirt held in her hands, and ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll only be a sec!" she called out to Hermione as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's actions. After the initial door slam, she made her way over to Ginny's unmade bed and sat herself down. She looked around while drumming her fingers against the bedspread, every now and than hearing a loud bang followed by an inaudible something through the bathroom door.

Hermione turned her head around as finally, the door banged open and a much neater, yet still flushed Ginny walked out.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"As I'll ever be." She retorted, still a little grumpy at the intrusion on her restful sleep.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her and sat up. "Okay than let's go."

The two girls headed out and down the stairs from the girls dorms. Ginny noticed that most of the common room was empty.

"What time is it anyway?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Around ten, ten-thirty." Hermione continued on.

She stopped and stared at her friend. "That late already?" Ginny replied in shock.

Although she was used to the routine of getting up pretty late on school weekends, anything past ten o'clock was pretty late, even for her. Most students by that time had already eaten breakfast and were off on their way for the trip to Hogsmeade.

Fortunately for them though, food was still being served for the late comers like her and Hermione when they entered into the great hall. It wasn't full at all. Most students were gone and so the place was rather deserted.

Ginny seated herself at the edge of the Gryffindor table, Hermione taking a seat across from her. They quickly were able to consume a decent amount of breakfast before heading off.

Hermione stood up and headed for the doors, motioning the read head to follow suit. They exited and Hermione continued to lead the way. She led her down many hallways and corridors until Ginny was afraid they were lost.

"Where are we?" she finally asked when they came to a sudden halt in front of a very large portrait.

Hermione turned on her heel to face Ginny, a smile planted on her face. "Where here." She stated, holding upa hand in motion to the picture.

"Well, that answers my question. 'Where here'." Ginny mocked a little agitated. Hermione only smiled and let out a small laugh, turning her back to the younger of the two once again to face the portrait.

"Where is_ here_ exactly?" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione wasn't going to elaborate on the subject.

"_Adaperio_." She heard Hermione mutter under her breath.

The portrait swung fully open at the command, allowing entrance into the room that lay behind it.

She stepped through. "_Here_ is where my private dorm is located." She threw the words behind her in Ginny's direction.

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

The room was just magnificent. A brilliant shade of red and a lavish color of gold, swirled together to create the Head Girl's dorm. Ginny noted that although these were the same colors used to decorate the Gryffindor common room, the splendor of this surpassed it tenfold.

She was standing in what seemed to be the living area. A single deep red couch was situated in front of a very large fireplace. A deep oak coffee table nestled in between. A very cozy atmosphere hung in the air.

Behind that,a small hallway led off into the direction of three separate rooms. To the immediate right was a medium sized room, filled with the one thing Ginny knew could make her friend the happiest person alive: books. It was a personal library with rows and shelves of books of all different shapes and sizes.

A little further down to the left was a very large room. This served to be Hermione's bedroom. A large bed was in the center with a night-stand placed neatly beside it, along with a matching dresser and wardrobe.

At the foot of the bed was Hermione's trunk, of which she was now kneeled over in search of something.

Ginny walked in and stood against the doorframe.

"You get to have your own room?" she asked, her eyes still taking in her surroundings.

"Mmm-hmm." Hermione's muffled answer could be heard over the clinking and clanging issuing from her trunk.

"Ah ha!" she suddenly exclaimed, making Ginny jump a little.

She stood up, a small jar of what looked like powder held in her hands.

Ginny gave her a curious look. "What's that for?" she qustioned.

"Floo Powder. We've got to get to Diagon Alley somehow or another." Hermione said, heading back out into the living area.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived on the other side of the fireplace and stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. They were met up with the usual noise and crowd associated with the pub. They made their way out where Hermione pulled out her wand and they entered into the narrow street of Diagon Alley.

"Listen Ginny I have some things I need to take care of so if you don't mind, can we meet back here in about an hour?"

Ginny nodded in response and Hermione than handed her a mall sack of coins.

"For your wand." she smiled in answer to Ginny questionable expression.

Ginny threw herself forward and gave her a huge hug. "Oh Hermione, you wont ever know how much this means to me!"

The older girl just smiled once a gain and gave her a short wave of good-bye and headed off on her way.

Ginny was left standing there by herself in the middle of the street, watching her retreating friend's back.

She sighed to herself. _I guess I better get to it. _

The usually busy streets weren't as crowded as she was normally accustomed to. She was so used to the noise and mad rush whenever she stepped foot here that the calm and quiet seemed unnatural to her in her opinion.

Slowly step by step, her feet carried her off in the direction of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

She stood before the very old looking shop and pushed open the door, which made a long and loud creak she did so. She entered and to her surprise found no one inside.

She cautiously walked in a little further, stretching her neck in trying to peek over the many shelves of wands and boxes.

"Mr. Ollivander?" she called out when she reached the counter. She instinctively tip toed and peered over and behind it.

_Yeah, as if he'd be down there hiding from you or something. _she scoffed at herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Ms. Weasley?"

She must have jumped two feed into the air when she heard the voice come out from somewhere behind her. She wheeled around on her heel and was finally facing the aging old shop keeper.

"Mr. Ollivander!" she squealed in an unusually high pitched tone.

"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I…uh…. It's a long story." She chuckled out nervously. "I came here to purchase another wand."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "With permission I presume?"

"Ah yes, of course!" she said half defensively. "Dumbledore gave the Head Girl and me permission to come down here for that purpose."

"Yes." He grumbled. "I know what you're looking for."

And he headed to the back of the store from where he came. She quickly lost site of him behind the tall rows in the middle of the shop but she could hear him scrambling about behind them, fumbling with the many boxes, looking or a certain wand in particular.

His excellent memory served him well as he came back with an exact replica of the wand the Ginny already owned.

He gently set the box down and carefully picked up the wand, admiring the piece of wood in his fingers.

"Wonderful make this one is." He twirled the wand in his hands, examining his fine work. "Contains one single unicorn hair, and just the right size if you ask me, twelve inches." He smiled.

He than eyed Ginny a bit before holding out the wand to her in what seemed to be in an almost hesitant manner.

"Take care of this one Ms. Weasley." He told her as she took it into her hands.

"Yes sir."

Ginny stepped out of the shop a few minutes later, utter joy and relief running through her as she walked into the quiet street. She was so happy to finally have her wand back. Being without it, although only a short period of time, was something she didn't want to have to go through again.

_At least I've managed to escape a howler. _she thought.

Buying her wand had taken much less time than what she thought or than what she was given. She still another forty-five minutes to play around with.

_Wonder where Hermione went off to? _she sighed, randomly looking into the shop windows as she passed them by, hoping for a sight of the girl.

She stopped in the middle of the street, her eyes going from one shop to another. _What should I do now? _she thought with boredom.

But than that dream flowed in and danced around in her mind. Replaying itself over and over again. The dream she had had only just that morning. Once again it had felt so real, just like the one from the day before.

_Strange._ the thought crossed her mind more than once. _But that boy. Who is he?_

In her dreams she always felt a feeling of familiarity towards him. Not just because of the sensations inside her dreams, but out of them as well. This nagging feeling that seemed to overwhelm her whenever she gave it thought; like he just had to be. Real in that she knew him outside that fantasy, that she knew him here in her reality.

But she knew that wasn't possible. _It's just a dream after all._

She looked up and realized she had come to the end of the street. And apart from her distracting day dreaming, nothing had yet sparked her interest in order to keep herself busy.

She made to turn around, hoping that on her way back up she'd make up her mind. But unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way.

She wheeled around yes but had instead smacked into someone so hard it sent her flying backwards and onto the ground with a hard thud.

She winced a little at the sudden pain she felt on her backside. "Ow." She groaned.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

She hadn't opened her eyes to look up at who ever she had bumped into. But now that was all too unnecessary. She knew who that voice belonged to; Draco Malfoy.

_Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away. _she hoped to herself.

"What do you think you're doing here _Weasel_?" he drawled out.

So she ignored his question and picked herself up along with her things. As she stood up she hurriedly brushed herself off and gave him a quick side glance. There he was, arms crossed and with that signature smirk on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and walked past him making sure to bump shoulders with him in the process.

"You didn't answer my question Weasley." He drawled to her retreating back.

She stopped in her tracks. Her blood was past boiling, her temper was past rage.

"Stop calling me Weasley! I'm not my brother." She half shouted. She was barely able to control herself any longer.

She knew that even with the slightest glance behind her, she'd catch sight of his face and that, she knew, would only snap her barely controlled temper.

She began to stalk off when she felt the sudden pull on her wrist when he violently turned her around.

"Let go." She demanded.

"You didn't answer the question." He hissed, throwing her hand away.

She cradled her wrist in her other hand, which was sore and red from the violent touch. "It's not like it's any of your business what I'm going here or not."

"Remember _Ginny_," he spat with distaste, "I'm Head Boy. So it's very much my business to know what a student is doing here running around the streets off school grounds. Or you would prefer to have detention for the rest of the month?"

"Don't threaten me Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes, placing one hand on her hip. "And for you're information, I _do_ have permission to be here. From the Headmaster himself. So why don't you just sod off and leave me alone!"

She wheeled around and briskly walked away, eager to get as far away from him as possible. She could feel his eyes burning into her back.

_That stupid git! _she shouted in her head. _Who does he think-_

So angry by the sudden intrusion of her peace, she failed to pay any attention to where she was going and slammed into someone for the second time.

But only this time, she was thrilled to see who was standing over her from her position on the ground floor.

"Oh are you okay?" Hermione quickly bent over to help the read head up off the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Ginny pulled herself together.

Hermione nodded a yes as she lifted up her bags off the floor.

Lots of them to Ginny's notice. "What's all that?" she tried to peek inside one of them.

Hermione suddenly pulled them away. "N- nothing!" she began to fuss with them needlessly, trying to hide the shade of pink that rose in her cheeks.

She was always horrible at lying.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked with more control of herself.

"Ready when you are." Ginny replied.

The girls headed back into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed their way back to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione led them through what Ginny considered the impossible labyrinth of hallways and corridors that led to the Head Girl's dorm.

"Bye Gin. I had a really fun time." Hermione gave her a soft hug.

She returned the favor. "Me too."

"Meet up at Dinner than?" Hermione gave a look of hope.

Ginny smiled. "Sure why not. And thanks so much again 'Mione. For everything."

The older girl chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just don't expect a gift from me at Christmas this year." She teased.

"I wont." Ginny laughed.

And the two parted ways.

Dinner quickly came but went just as suddenly. She lay in her bed with a full stomach, having made sure to eat enough to make up for her sorry breakfast.

School started tomorrow; that of which she really wasn't looking forward to. She rolled onto her side trying to force her mind to settle down so she could sleep.

_So it begins. _and she finally forced herself into a light sleep.

* * *

There you have it. Good, bad, awful, horrific? One word says it all. It only takes a mintue to tell me what you really thought of it. Please do, I'm not too sure about the encounters with Draco. 

R&R


End file.
